


A Summer Photograph

by ElizaXSpears



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, Just all around niceness, Kissing, M/M, Pictures, Rain, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if this doesn't make much sense or if the ending is a bit...strange. I'm currently stuck in a writers block and this was th first thing to come to mind in a long time, so, bear with me if you will. Anyhow hopefully you enjoyed it!</p></blockquote>





	A Summer Photograph

“Come on Will! At least _try_ t’ smile, please?”

William shifted where he sat next to Ronald, pulling at his collar as the summer sun beat down on them. To him, this whole idea was ridiculous but in trying to be a good lover, he willing went along with Ronald’s wish which happened to be a photo of them, a photo where, unlike all other photos before, William was smiling. “I cannot force a smile.” he stated. “I agreed to allow the photo despite my dislike for these sort of things.”

Eric, who Ronald asked to take the picture, sighed with a roll of his eyes. “Humour the kid Will. Jus’ one smile won’t break tha’ face o’ yers.”

“I do believe fake smiles have never looked good on anyone.”

Eric huffed. “Dun make me go o’er there an’ tickle ye into smilin’.”

“I think we both know William would bat you with his scythe if you tried.” Alan said beside him.

Ronald turned on his seat, wrapping his arms around William’s shoulders and placing a peck to his cheek. “C’mon Will. Why won’t y’ smile for me?”

“Because I-” he abruptly shut his mouth, berating himself for what he was about to say. _Because I have nothing to smile for_? Was he an idiot? Yes, perhaps a few months ago he would have said those exact words but now? Certainly not. He had Ronald to smile for. “Because.”

“‘Because’ really isn’t an answer, sir.” Alan said. “And we’d best hurry. I heard it was suppose to rain this afternoon and the rain clouds are rolling in by the looks of it.”

“What? Rain?” Ronald whined. “I was enjoyin’ the sunny day.”

“Then we best reschedule.” William meant to stand but Ronald held him down, pinning his arms at his side. “Knox, please let me go.”

“No. We’re gonna take that picture with y’ smilin’!” he insisted.

William try to glare down at him, to force him to let him go, but the near pout Ronald gave made him give up. “Fine. I’ll try to force a smile though I cannot guarantee it’ll look good.”

“At least yer tryin’ Spears.” Eric said. “Now, smilin’ fer the camera.”

Ronald situated himself leaning slightly against William with his best smile while William tried to force the most natural looking smile that he could. Alan watched from behind, resting his head against Eric’s shoulder. William looked a bit offset but hopefully Ronald wouldn’t mind that.

But the moment Eric snapped the photo, they all jumped when thunder clapped above them before rain came pouring down. “Shite.” he sighed. “Ye moved.”

“Then we’ll take it again.” Ronald said, determined to get the photo even with the grey sky.

“No, not now Ronald.” William said, standing before Ronald held him down. “I’m soaked and would rather have this picture taken when I’m dry and decent.”

“C’mon Spears! It takes one damn sec-” the dirt had already turned to mud and when Eric took a step toward William, he slipped, landing him on his back in the mud. “Damn.” he groaned.

Alan bit his lip to stifle his laugh as he knelt to Eric. “Are you alright love?”

“Aye. Aye, I think ‘im-”

Again, Eric was cut off but this time by William’s laughter. A soft, light hearted sound. “I-I apologize for laughing Slingby, but…” he turned his head to cough out the rest of the laughter. “I apologize.”

Eric waved his hand with a chuckle. “Dun apologize.”

Alan broke out in laughter afterward then let in for a kiss. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Aye, ‘m fine.” he sat up, brushing off his suit sleeves.

Ronald grinned and stood up, hugging William. “Y’ got a nice laugh, Will.” William wrapped his arms around Ronald’s waist, squeezing him gently. “Your smile is pretty handsome too.”

Alan quickly took the camera that Eric dropped when he fell and snapped the picture before anyone moved. “Got it!” he cheered happily.

William blinked, turning his head. “You took the photo?”

“Yep!” he looked at it in the camera screen. “It turned out perfect.” he showed Eric. “What do you think?”

Eric grinned. “Aye, I like it.”

“Let’s see.” Alan handed Ronald up the camera and Ronald smiled down at it. “Yeah, this is perfect.”

William was curious as well, looking over Ronald’s shoulder and it almost looked artistic. “I…like it.”

“I love it.” he hugged William with one arm. “So, does this make y’ wanna smile more?”

William arched an eyebrow down at him. “Perhaps.” he said after a moment. “Now may we please get inside? I’m wet and would rather be dry.”

Ronald laughed. “Yeah, I think Eric agrees with that.”

“I very much do.” he agreed, standing then pulling Alan up. “Wash the suit an’ maybe we can take a couples bath.” he winked to Alan.

Alan rolled his eyes. “Maybe.”

Ronald turned to William as they left and embraced William again. “Hey, Will?”

“Yes?”

“Love ya.”

William kissed his forehead, surprising Ronald with another genuine smile. “I love you too.”

Ronald blinked up at him. Despite having a photo now of that smile, it would always be so much charming in person, it also helped that William smiled a lot more now since Ronald now knew how to make him do so with just those three words.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this doesn't make much sense or if the ending is a bit...strange. I'm currently stuck in a writers block and this was th first thing to come to mind in a long time, so, bear with me if you will. Anyhow hopefully you enjoyed it!


End file.
